Wade Wilson
'''Wade Wilson' is a mercenary in the X-Men film universe. He has superhuman strength, stamina, agility and reflexes. He is an expert marksman, swordsman, and martial artist. Due to experimentation he was given mutations of other mutants and was called Weapon XI or the Deadpool. Biography ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine During the Vietnam War, Wade Wilson is recruited by William Stryker and teamed up with Logan, Victor Creed, Fred Dukes, John Wraith, Chris Bradley, and Agent Zero on Team X. He is shown to be an excellent mercenary however his witty comments are his flaw, William Stryker even says "You would be the perfect soldier Wade, if it wasn't for that mouth of yours." When the team breaks up, Stryker experiments on him, giving him additional abilities, acquired from other mutants, such as optic eye blasts (from Scott Summers), teleportation (from John Wraith), technopathy (from Chris Bradley) and regenerative healing (from Wolverine). Stryker also seals Wade's mouth, gives him an Adamantium skeleton and two retractable arm blades and renames him Weapon XI - the mutant "Deadpool". After Logan frees the captured mutants, Dr. Carol Frost said the project was not finished but Stryker said to do it anyway. Stryker activates Weapon XI to fight Logan. In the ensuing fight, Victor shows up fights along with Logan. He is decapitated by Logan and falls into a nuclear reactor, still cutting the walls with his optic blasts. A post-credits scene shows the ruins of the building where Deadpool, Victor and Logan fought. Deadpool's arm is shown, as it slowly pulls its implanted blade back inside his body, then it moves further, in search. Deadpool's head is seen, mouth no longer sealed, opening his eyes and whispering a short "Shh", revealing that he is still alive. Deadpool ''To be added Relationships *Wolverine - Former Teammate turned enemy. *Victor Creed - Former Teammate turned enemy. *John Wraith - Former Teammate *Chris Bradley - Former Teammate *William Stryker - Former Boss *Agent Zero - Former Teammate *Fred Dukes - Former Teammate Behind the scenes *Deadpool was supposed to have only a cameo in X-Men Origins: Wolverine, but his role grew larger after Ryan Reynolds was cast. *Ryan Reynolds went through an intense training to match Hugh Jackman's physical form. *In the scenes featuring the Weapon XI, Ryan Reynolds does all the closeups and the standing shots, while Scott Adkins performs some of the dangerous stunt works. Appearances/Actors *Canon (2 films) **''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' (First appearance) - Ryan Reynolds and Scott Adkins (Stunts) **''Deadpool'' - Ryan Reynolds Quotes ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' *'Wade Wilson:' "Great. Stuck in an elevator with five guys on a high-protein diet." ---- *'Logan:' "Oh, my God. Do you ever shut up, pal?" *'Wade Wilson:' "No. Not when I'm awake." ---- *'Wade Wilson:' "Okay... people are dead." ---- *'Wade Wilson:' "I love this weapon more than any other thing in the whole wide world, and you wanna know why?" *'Victor Creed:' "No." Powers and Abilities Powers Wilson's reflexes are enhanced to levels unobtainable by normal human beings. He has demonstrated this by dodging, and reflecting, bullets. He has even cut one in half with a katana. *'Superhuman Agility': Wilson's agility, balance, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. After Weapon X experimentations Wade also gained the following abilities: *'Optic Blasts': Wilson's eyes were engineered to allow him to emit similar optic blasts that Scott Summers produces. He has limited control of this however and when he unleashes these blasts the surrounding skin is burned creating his signature eye markings. *'Implanted Blades': Two Adamantium blades were implanted in his forearms, and can retract at will much like Wolverine's claws. *'Healing Factor': During his transformation, Weapon XI, was given Wolverine's regenerative healing factor although slightly slow at first it allows him to heal most wounds, also he is able to survive decapitation. *'Phase-Jumping:' ''Wilson' was given John Wraith's power to teleport from place to place almost instantaneously''.'' *'''Technopathy: The power which Chris Bradley demonstrated, the ability to control electrical/wireless devices and receive electrical/wireless signals, was given to Wilson. This is the way William Stryker was able to activate, command, and control Weapon XI. It is possible that some of these powers (such as the implanted blades and optic blasts) were damaged or rendered ineffective as a result of Wade's decapitation. It was also mentioned that his procedure was "incomplete". Abilities Wilson is an expert martial arist and sword fighter. Strength level Able to head-on with Wolverine Trivia thumb|300px|right *In the comics, Deadpool is a mercenary who wears a red and black costume, uses a wide variety of firearms, swords, and knives in battle, uses a small device to teleport, has an unstable healing factor superior to Wolverine's, is mentally insane, and breaks the fourth wall. In the film, however, Deadpool's mouth is closed, his only weapons are long swords that come from his wrists, he only wears red pants and black shoes, can naturally teleport, fires Cyclops' optic blasts from his eyes, and shows no signs of insanity. In fact, Wade Wilson before his transformation to Weapon XI shares much more in common with the comics version of Deadpool, such as his mercenary status and comedic nature. *Weapon XI is mocked in the 2011 video game Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. If the player plays as Deadpool and beats Wolverine, he says, "And that's how you beat Wolverine, people... AND YOU DON'T EVEN NEED OPTIC BLASTS! MUAHAHAHAHA!" This is a reference to the fact Deadpool can fire Cyclops' optic blasts from his eyes in the film. *In Deadpool's comic book appearances he is known for breaking the fourth wall, and has even interacted with his writers and tends to speak to the reader. *Blade: Trinity director David S. Goyer was going to write and directed the film for New Line Cinema with Reynolds as Deadpool. *In 2011, it was announced that there will be created a Deadpool movie, with Ryan Reynolds as the main character which is aimed for 2014.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1431045/combined Producer Lauren Shuler Donner has stated it will be more faithful to the comics, discarding the Weapon XI incarnation seen in X-Men Origins: Wolverine.De Semlyen, Nick. The Future of the X-Men Franchise: Deadpool; Empire (2009-10-16) *In the credits Weapon XI is credited solely for as Scott Adkins, but Reynolds also played the character - he mentioned in an interview of how he managed to speak and drink, when his mouth was being "gone" meaning when he was portraying Weapon XI. *Along with his extra mutant powers, one of the things Stryker did to Wilson was have his mouth surgically shut, making him the perfect soldier in Stryker's eyes, which is why Weapon XI is shown without a mouth. *In X-Men: The Official Game, his name appears above a cell door in one of Wolverine's levels, though he doesn't make an appearance. Gallery ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' sword.PNG|Wade sharpening his blade. wade.PNG|Wade having a conversation with Logan and Victor. deflect.PNG|Wade deflecting bullets. bullet.PNG|Wade split the bullet. Ryan reynolds wade wilson.jpg|Wade in the village. wolverine29.jpg|Wade draws his swords to attack the villagers. Wolverine_-_WadeWilson2.jpg|Wade attacks villagers. Xmen3_6425.jpg|Weapon XI: Phase 1. 755171-dp_splicing2.png|Weapon XI: Phase 2. 791909-cap005_super.jpg|Weapon XI is revealed. wolverine-trailer-mystery1-580x265.jpg|Wade attacks his former ally, Wolverine. 755172-dp_splicing3_super.png|As Weapon XI, Wade has his mouth sealed. XI.png|Weapon XI ready to decapitate Wolverine. Wolverine vs. Deadpool.JPG|Wolverine making his lunge to decapitate Weapon XI. Deadpool-e1347992903698.png X-Men-le-origini-Wolverine-Character-Poster-3.jpg|Promotional movie poster for X-Men Origins: Wolverine featuring Wade. Wade Wilson thumb.jpg|Promotional Image. 4386713018_68f4e22be2.jpg|Promotional Image. Deadpool2.jpg|Promotional Image. Wade by jak woman.jpg|Weapon XI in the game adaptation. deadpoolbanner6555.jpg|Unused concept art for the movie. img0002xs.jpg|Ryan Reynolds going under prosthetics. img0004fx.jpg|Ryan Reynolds going under prosthetics. img0013ea.jpg|Ryan Reynolds going under prosthetics. Videos [[Video:Deadpool secret scene in Xmen wolverine origins|thumb|220px|Deadpool's post-credit scene in X-Men Origins: Wolverine]] References (Earth-616)| }} }} Category:X-Men characters Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Earth-10005 Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Characters with Teleportation Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Category:Characters with Agility Category:Former Heroes Category:Henchmen Category:Immortal Category:Team X members